1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light patterning device and a method of using the same.
2. Background Art
A patterning device is used to pattern incoming light. A static patterning device can include reticles or masks. A dynamic patterning device can include an array of individually controllable elements that generate a pattern through receipt of analog or digital signals. The analog or digital signals are transmitted through a data path. The algorithm used to control the dynamic patterning device, so that its individually controllable elements are in a proper state to form a desired pattern, is called a rasterization algorithm or optical rasterization algorithm. Example environments for use of the patterning device can be, but are not limited to, a lithographic apparatus, a projector, a projection display apparatus, or the like.
Large amounts of data are manipulated by and transported through the data path to control the array of individually controllable elements of a dynamic patterning device, which makes it probable that bit errors will result somewhere in the data path. These bit errors could lead to errors in the patterns exposed by the patterned light.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for detecting if a bit error exists in the data path. If a bit error is detected, it should be determined whether the bit error has led to an error in an exposed pattern.